着替えて
by bluenettes
Summary: Akabane Karma mulai berpikir; haruskah ia mengubah orientasi?


_**Ansatsu Kyōshitsu**_ _© Matsui Yūsei_

 _Cover image_ _© **kyyashi** pixiv **3929940**_

 _ **warnings**_ : mengandung unsur kehumu-humuan, tidak jelas, karunagi/nagikaru tanpa _top_ maupun _bottom_ (/ _apaan_ ), deskripsi ngelindur, tolong jangan di- _bash_. /sujud/

— _; shiota_ _ **nagisa**_ dan _akabane_ _ **karma**_ _._

* * *

着替えて

— _while dressing._

 _Srash._

Pintu kayu bobrok kesayangan kelas 3-E digeser kasar. Akabane Karma, sang tersangka, berdiri dengan kepala menjulur, melihat keadaan seisi ruangan yang dilanda sunyi. Separuh badan masih bertumpu pada pintu, menjejak pada lantai kayu—yang tak kalah bobrok.

"Hmm~? Sudah pergi semua ternyata?"

Mungkin pelajaran Sastra yang membosankan baru berakhir lima menit lalu, jika Karma tidak salah menghitung—dan tidak mungkin salah. Seharusnya seharian ini si _ace_ membolos saja. Namun mengingat kecerobohannya minggu lalu, mau tak mau diseretnya kaki yang kadang malas bergerak, kali ini menuju tempat dilaksanakannya pelajaran olahraga.

Pelajaran olahraga minggu lalu—sesungguhnya tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya Shiota Nagisa yang membuat dua puluh empat murid tercengang karena aksinya yang sepertinya baru diakui tanpa terpaksa. Menjatuhkan seorang rekan Karasuma- _sensei_ dari Kementerian, tampaknya. Dan saat itu sang _ace_ malah membolos ria.

Gosip-gosip tentang Nagisa memenuhi kelas berhari-hari seusai hari kejadian. Dan Karma tidak tahan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu, tidak menyaksikan, tidak terkagum-kagum. _Well_ , datang pun dia tak akan sampai segitunya. Tapi, hei, yang dibicarakan ini Nagisa, lho. Nagisa yang cantik, manis, kalem, mempesona, idaman semua pri—

"Ah, hei."

Karma baru akan bilang _idaman semua pria_ , ketika Nagisa datang dengan senyum manis disampingnya. Sebuah sapaan basi lalu terlontar untuk teman sekelas yang masih diragukan jenis kelaminnya.

"Eh, Karma- _kun_?" bola mata biru cantik membulat, melirik makhluk yang eksistensinya langka. "Tumben ikut _P.E_?"

Karma menarik kunci loker di hadapannya, mengambil satu stel seragam olahraga sewarna netra Nagisa. "Mm. Yah."

Jawaban macam apa itu. Nagisa sendiri sempat tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. "Ah… teman-teman sudah mulai kegiatannya. Mungkin kita harus cepat," tambah satu senyum malaikat.

"Ah, ya? Kau kenapa telat juga, Nagisa?" Karma melirik ke entitas yang kini melepas ikat rambut sampai helai-helai biru tergerai.

"Dari UKS, tadi tidak enak badan," balas Nagisa, kini menanggalkan atasan seragamnya.

"Oh," Karma tidak berniat melanjutkan obrolan. Alih-alih mengganti pakaian, atensinya tertumpuk pada badan atas Nagisa yang telanjang. Kurus. Rata. Sedikit kotak, namun tidak tampak kokoh.

"Mm, apa kau keberatan kalau tidak melihatku seperti itu, Karma- _kun_ —?"

"Katakan kau bukan laki-laki," Karma mendorong bahu ringkih yang tadi terangkat canggung, menubruk loker meski perlahan.

"H-hah? Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak punya dada—"

"Ini tidak penting."

Dengan kurang ajarnya, Karma menusukkan satu jari ke dada, dengan tampang datar tanpa dosa. Nagisa berjengit—dada bukan sesuatu yang bisa disentuh sesukanya, kan?

"Kalau aku perempuan, aku akan takut berada satu ruangan denganmu, untuk ganti pakaian pula," Nagisa mencoba memberi perlawanan, tidak peduli Karma menatapnya penuh tuntutan.

"Ya, masuk akal," sedikit melonggarkan dorongan, Karma kembali menatap Nagisa, lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. "Tapi itu semua bukan bukti yang cukup, kan?"

"Bicara apa, Karma- _kun_?" di luar dugaan, Nagisa malah terkekeh, kali ini dengan lembut menyingkirkan tangan Karma, mengabaikannya. Lalu dengan santai menurunkan celana panjang seragamnya, menyiksakan celana pendek sepaha. "Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan membuktikan, toh kita sama-sama lelaki. Tapi itu tidak perlu, kan?"

Karma tidak paham maksud Nagisa apa. Kalau membuktikan sungguhan, hanya ada satu cara, kan?

Nagisa masih berkutat dengan pakaiannya, kemudian berceloteh tentang ibunya. Segala keinginannya yang menjadikan Nagisa perempuan, semua perintahnya yang kadang memaksa dan tidak masuk akal, semuanya.

Karma hanya diam, masih memaku pandangan pada sekujur tubuh Nagisa. Sekilas horror terlukis di wajahnya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya, percaya saja, aku sungguhan laki-laki kok—eh! Aku keasyikan bercerita, seharusnya celana dalam ini tidak perlu dilepas juga—aduh, kau jadi melihatnya, Karma- _kun_? Ya ampun, malunya—maaf, ya?"

Nagisa tidak fokus, lalu kembali mengenakan pakaiannya.

Apalagi Karma—

—yang terlanjur melihat segalanya.

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"…Karma- _kun_?"

Karma melarikan diri dari ruang ganti olahraga.

 _ **fin**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

… /baca ulang/ /banting laptop/

haro harooo!

ini kok agak nggak jelas ya...

kemarin abis publish nagikaru, sekarang karma dan nagisa dalam tahap awal tanpa _top bottom_ aja. silakan bayangkan siapa yang akan mendominasi di masa depan. yang jelas saya seme!nagi itu _yummy_ walaupun karunagi juga ok banget. tapi masih bisa dibilang nagikaru mungkin? karena karma _blushu-blushu_ sementara nagisa santai aja /bukan.

yak, maafkan saja fic ini walaupun nggak jelas. hanya ingin membantu ngasup 8DD.

 _kindly leave some review, reader-tachi? /winks/_

* * *

 _ **omake!**_

"Kau sudah jadi pria sejati, Karma."

Sekaleng minuman jeruk disodorkan si gadis berambut pirang dengan wajah bahagia. Di tepi hutan, mereka mengasingkan diri dari kerumunan kelas, semata-mata karena Karma yang meminta pencerahan.

"Kau tidak paham, Nakamura."

Tampang Karma _shock_. Nakamura Rio takut pemuda setengah preman ini nantinya trauma. "Tenanglah, tenang. Setidaknya kau tahu kejelasan _gender_ -nya sekarang."

"Kau tidak tahu," Karma menggeram rendah. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat ada belalai yang menempel janggal pada tubuh seindah itu."

 _GHKK—!_

Rio menyemburkan minumannya. "Ganti minumanku, Karma! Jangan seenaknya ngomong begitu. Kau membuatku sakit perut."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh," Karma makin nelangsa.

"Kalau begitu hanya ada satu hal bisa kaulakukan, _brother_."

Tepukan di pundak Karma diberikan. Rasa simpati diiringi suntikan semangat walaupun dirinya dan pujaan hati berbagi jenis kelamin yang sama, memang itu yang kini dibutuhkan Karma. Dan mungkin sepatah dua patah kata dari sahabat seperjuangan, yang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Masih belum terlambat untuk mengubah orientasi seksual."

… _nggak gitu juga, Nakamura._


End file.
